Blood Lust
by XvampiresdinnerX
Summary: My fanfic about Bella, edward, and Jacob and their love triangel. How wil they work it out? read to see!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I hop you guys like my story. Its based from my faverite seers EVER: Twilight! Thanks sooo much4 reeding! BTW I do not one the Twilight saga.

Arabella Goose livd in forks Washington. Oh yeah, she livd with her dad and is 17. Shes just movd there becuz she broke up with her bf in Arizona who was ugly mean, an d abusive. But she was really sad cuz he was really nice and all and she missd her frends and had none here. Must of all she wanted a boyfiend cuz she got realy horney and stuff.

Arabella had brown hair and had a nice body she wasn't tall like a supermodle butt she wad stil hot. She likes guys a LOT. She wares average clothes and a lot of makeup to hide her acne. She liks to be alled Bella (Duh lol(

Tooday is my first day of scool at my nu high scool. I was ecited cuz I cold have frends and mabey a boyfrend. I woke up 4 scool, got out of my bed, took a shower used the bathroom, put on a cute pants and shirt and a ton of markup to hid my acne and stuff on my face, 8 oatmeal, drank orange juce, brushed my teeth, grabbd my ipod nd turnd on my fave music, put on a lather jacket and got my backpack and hooped on my Harley sped away 2 scool.

When I got there to shool I saw my old old old friend Taylor (Taylor Launter is soo yummy! Mmmm…)

"Hi Tayler!" She said

Hi Ara calls me Jacob now! He sad. He looced hawt with huge mussels!

"Don't cal me Ara, cal me Bella! She said huggin him and tuching his mussels when the bell rang "See you l8er'

In sex ed class the teecher waz taking about STDs and stuff. Bela noticed tat the dude next 2 her was super-duper orgazmically smiking hot.

"Hey im bella and im knew here. Wanna show me wat you've learned about sex so far? She said flirting with him hornily.

Edward laughed. "your funny! I'd live to do it with you sometime. Compare notes." He miled at her seductivly.

'BTWay, I'm Edward". )Ewdard is soooo smexxaaayyy!)


	2. Chapter 2

Lok guus if u don't like mi story ten u cun just knot reed it then. KK? If u hav a problem wit it then id like to see u rite somting better! I bet ur just abad as I'm!

It was a wile b4 I saw Edward agin at scool I guess he wus sik or on vacashun or something. The 1 day he waz bak in scol and I felt strangly attracted 2 him its like were ment 2 be together ! I asskd him 2 com 2 mi house sometime after scholl nd hand out, he sad ok but waned to show me something first… I starred fantasizing bout being alone wit him in da woods all alone. I got there and he put me in his back and went out back of the building. Ran in to te forrest. He jumped up and down as he ran through the treews and flowers and shrubs and ground vines and meadows. The sun came out as he walked int an area wit no trees.

OH MY GAWDF! His skin wuz all shiny like a TON of glass!

"Wut the eff is wond with your skin ewdard!" I eclrained!

He was said he waz a VAMPIRE! OMG! I wus soooo turned on (edword uis sooo seyy!) as the sun wend back in the clouds and his skin stopped sparklng. I was so tunred on!

Edrwad ad I started making out and I puled him down on2 the ground and flowers I tooc of his jaket nd his shirt. I was taking off his pants and thong when he was like, "No!" I shoudent have intercource wit u bella yet! Ill brake ur hart!

'Oh Edward baby then wen can we do it? I wantna got it on with u soo bad!" I assed(bcuz she has a nic ass).

I'kk tell u wen I think its time Bela." He sed gravely (lol, grave since hes ded!)

Bella wuz dissaponted tat Edward dinnit wanna do it with her. She aced flirty and sexy and hot and tried to get to know edrwd better. for the next week. He asked her out 2 see a movi with her! It was a horror move!

I cunted down the minuets until she went to the movi. I 8 lasagna with tons of cheez cuz I 3 cheeze and drank milk 4 dinner, I used the batroom nd put on markup 2 hid mi acne and sum lipstick and took a loooong time in th batroom cuz I 82 much cheez so i got diarrhea reallybad cuz im lactose intolerant. I put on cyut skirt and top then lacy sexy underware.

I went outsid 2 b picked up bi edwordand he drove up in a blood red convertible. "hi bella hop in!" He said 2 m3 as I jumped in the car. We taked abot r lives as he drove 2 the theater. I helld his clammy hand as we wnt in2 the theater.

"Bella! I decided it's time! We kno each odder enuff and we can do wutever u want!" he sad wile grinning seductively. I loocked in my purse 2 make sure I had protexion devices so we wuldnt get impreggd.


	3. Chapter 3

Athers note: Wy doesn't menny ppl reed my strory? I wood apresiat u reedin it cuz I want sum revoiws and not for disses frum u gys. How bout I make a nu character 4 te story 2 make it mor intresting? Maby ill do that next chaodr?

…

Edwrod nd me sat don in the back roa of the teter so wi culd do stuff nd not be watched bi pervs. The movi was really cool but I didn't see much of it cuz I waz making ut with edwrd in the bak row throu the movi.

Then Ther waz a HAWT SEENE and we got rilly turned an stimmed nd horny. I was sooooo surprised wen he suddenly tour of my cloches hotly and was inserting his big plug into mi outlet. OMG!1! OMG! I SCREEMED AS HE WAS trusting is body aganst mine. He groped mi big boobs. Also, we put on protexion so we wuldnt acidently get preggo or stds.

Wen we was dun makin unowut and the moviewaz over we walkd out of the theeter to his car that was black and put on our clothes. I waved 2 a frend frum scool who I knew frum scool. We ot in the car and pealed out off the parking lot and drove way. We talkd about r faverit music and movies. I sais I lik lady gaga andsum rock bands like god charlotte and blink 183 an all amrican Regects. THEY all ROCKK!

Suddenly, we frove around a corner and around a curv up a hill an down and trouh an innersexion(that wurd sound sexxyyyy!) and across a brige and there in te road was a huge….

WOLF shittin in THE ROOD!

Ewdrad served 2 avoid a commission wif it. WHAT THE HELL WaS TAT? I assed calmly!

"ill tell u sometime bela…" he said.

I don no what tat meens but wy wood he hid it frum me?

We made out sum mor in his car on the way home and I went in my house.

…

L8er that nite I leid in my bed home and taut about Edward whel I tuched my parts and thot about r amaxing date erlier. Den I remimbred the scray wulf in the rood.n wut did it meen? Wat did rEdward not tel mi? wutr is he ging 2 tel mi?

I dreemed I waz edrwod nd I waz tuchin mi big hot pize of man-stuff. And it waz hottt! Then I wus a hookr in a sexy clubb were I got pad 2 do wut I loved have mens put ther shovels in mi dirty hole… I woak up and felt naked!


End file.
